BEST FRIENDS FOREVER
by Rebecca Styles
Summary: This is the story of how finn met rachel and how their lives go after they meet  not a one shot. t  because im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Finn and rachel have been best friends for as long as they can is the story of all the years that they have been together.

best friends forever chapter one

it was rachel berrys first day of kindergarten. She was really excited.

"Come on daddy's lets go"

"coming sweetie"

right when her dads drove away she was pushed on the ground

"oomf"

"oops im so sorry"said a brown haired little boy

"it"

"get away from her finn she has two dads"said a girl that was wearing her gorgeous blond hair up

unfortunatley for rachel finn really wanted to make new friends so he did leave

rachel ran in the bathroom and cried her little heart out,when finn walked by and heard her crying

maybe she can be my new friend thought finn

so finn went in there and introduced himself and that is the story of how finn and rachel met

DONT WORRY ITS NOT THE ONLY CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

Best friends forever chapter 2

first grade

Finn and Rachel have been best friends for a year. Their parents really get along and Finn and Rachel are getting ready for their first sleepover.

"daddy hurry up I don't wanna be late to Finns house"

"coming baby girl hold your horses"

"what horses lets just gooooooooooo"

Leroy who didn't want to make her cry decided to leave without his jacket

when they pulled up in Finns driveway Finn was yelling at his mom

"mom they are gonna be here soon I have to finish setting up my stuff I don't have time to clean my room"

Finns mom carol just smiled at Finn having his first friend

Rachel knocked politely on the door and carol answered. She ushered Rachel into the house and into Finns room while her and Leroy started talking on the couch while listening to their children play.

"Finn no I don't want to play transformers I want to sing"

"singing is so stupid and so are you"

the next thing you know Rachel comes running down the stairs crying and telling her daddy she wants to go home. Leroy accepted knowing what would happen if he didn't so he took Rachel home.

The next day at school Finn apologized at the same time Rachel did.

"so Rachel wanna come back tomorrow we can sing"

"okay but we have to play transformers first"

reviews please and this is my first story I just made my character two days ago and my pic wont come in for another 24 hours it said


	3. Chapter 3

Best friends forever chapter 3

sixth grade

Rachel berry and Finn Hudson were in sixth grade now. They were both in the bus talking when a boy with a Mohawk came and asked Finn to sit with them.

Finn:"Rachel is it OK if I go with them"?

"ya sure go ahead Finn" Rachel said non convincingly

so Finn went over there and at lunch he he sat with them as well. It was now the end of the school day and Rachel was waiting at the bus top when Finn walked up.

Finn:"Hey Rach"

Rachel ignored him

"hey Rach" Finn said a little louder.

Rachel still ignored him. The bus came and Rachel went on and was follow by Finn who was super confused. She sat down and Finn sat next to her.

Finn:"Hey Rach today was awesome tomorrow puck said I could go play with them again. I think we are gonna be best friends.

Rachel just ignored him. The bus stopped at Rachel's house and when Rachel was getting up Finn could swear she was just crying.

Finn gently grabbed rachels arm "hey Rach are you crying"

Rachel:"DONT TOUCH ME" Then she ran off the bus. By now everyone in the bus was staring at him. They were also laughing ran off the bus and into her room. What stopped him is a voice. A beautiful angel-like voice. Finn ran into her room and saw her on her piano as usual. He remembers that song too it was called teardrops on my guitar.

I didn't know she could sing thought Finn.

He didn't know what to do so he just walked back home. He was rachels neighbor.

On the next day Finn made a plan to get Rachel back but before he could

Rachel:"ya sure you can come sleep over it will be fun"

?: "kk bye love ya diva"

Rachel: "bye love ya to besty"

Finn was a little hurt. Rachel was his best friend. He needed to get her back.

Any ideas ppl?

Next chapter

Rachel and her bff will have a sleepover

Finn will crash it

Rachel will

guess you gotta find out when u read the next one


End file.
